Dois corações, Um destino
by Persephone Ani
Summary: Após Yoh ter se tornado o rei Shaman, o que será que o destino reservou para o casal Yoh X Anna? [COMPLETO]
1. Capítulo 01

Dois corações, Um destino

Heya =)

Meu nome é Ana e eu sou uma otaku.

Resolvi escrever um fanfic sobre Shaman King, que atualmente é meu anime e mangá preferido.

Shaman King e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esse é o meu primeiro fanfic, é uma história sobre o meu casal favorito: Yoh e Anna.

Espero que vocês gostem!

PS**:** Me mandem um e-mail qualquer coisa: 

=== **‡†«Ånnå Kyøyåmå»†‡**

**Capítulo 01 - Pensamentos.**

Já fazia alguns meses desde que Yoh Asakura tinha se tornado o Rei Shaman. Yoh, Anna e todos seus amigos haviam ido para Izumo¹ para comemorarem a grande vitória do novo Rei Shaman e também para começarem os preparativos para a grande cerimônia que iria acontecer dali a alguns meses...

Anna estava deitada em seu quarto sem conseguir dormir. Faltava apenas uma semana para conseguir realizar o seu sonho, mas não se sentia feliz. "_Meu casamento com o Yoh está tão próximo de se realizar, por que não estou feliz?", _pensava.

- _Meu sonho é ser a primeira dama do rei Shaman e ter uma vida confortável, agora que o Yoh se tornou o rei Shaman e que vou me casar com ele vou realizar o que sempre sonhei, mas sinto um vazio tão grande aqui dentro de mim....eu não entendo, não entendo por que me sinto assim...tão solitária... _

Anna não conseguiu dormir aquela noite, ficou acordada pensando em todos os momentos que teve com o seu noivo, era por causa dela que ele tinha se tornado o rei Shaman, ela tinha feito com que ele ficasse mais forte e resistente com seus treinamentos especiais, sem ela ele nunca conseguiria sair vitorioso...Estava feliz por ele ter se tornado o rei Shaman, agora ele poderia realizar o seu sonho e o dela também...ela seria a sua rainha....e esse pensamento a fez ficar triste e cheia de dúvidas:

- _Será que o Yoh me quer como sua rainha? Eu o amo, o amo por ele ser essa pessoa simples e encantadora que ele é...ele sempre está preocupado com os outros, é sempre amigo e gentil com todos...amo, até, aquele jeito meio bobo e folgado que ele tem...mas, apesar de ser meu noivo, ele sempre me tratou como trata todo mundo...ele nunca teve um jeito especial para comigo....eu não sei o que o Yoh sente por mim...talvez seja apenas uma amizade, ou até menos que isso...talvez seja apenas respeito, admiração...ou será medo?_

Ela ficou com tais pensamentos rondando a sua cabeça até o amanhecer do dia, quando já era hora de se levantar e ir tomar o café da manhã...

Notas: ¹: Izumo: é o lugar onde fica a casa da família Asakura. 


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02 - A Decisão.**

Anna se levantou, colocou seu vestido e seu lenço e foi para a mesa tomar o café da manhã.

Todos estavam felizes e conversavam durante a refeição, porém ela, além de não comer muito, também não falou nada a não ser responder o que lhe perguntavam, porém com uma certa frieza.

Yoh estranhou o comportamento de sua noiva e lhe perguntou:

- _O que você tem, Anna? Está tão estranha hoje..._

Ela lhe respondeu:

- _Não tenho nada, Yoh. Apenas não dormi direito de noite e estou cansada._ Após dizer isso à seu noivo, ela se levantou e foi para seu quarto, trancando a porta.

Yoh olhou para Manta com um olhar de preocupação:

- _Manta...será que aconteceu alguma coisa com a Anna? Ela está tão esquisita..._

Horo Horo que estava ouvindo a conversa, se intrometeu antes que Manta pudesse responder:

- _Ah...não é nada, nem esquenta a cabeça Yoh. Coisas de mulheres, ela deve estar com TPM. Melhor nem chegar perto hoje, senão...._ E fez uma cara de espanto.

Todos riram, mas Yoh ainda continuava com uma certa preocupação...

Anna já tinha tomado sua decisão. Pegou uma folha de papel em branco e começou a escrever. Após ter terminado sua escrita, saiu do quarto e foi se juntar aos outros xamãs. Agiu normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido e como se suas dúvidas não existissem mais. No final desse dia ela foi a Anna que todos tinham conhecido e a preocupação de seu noivo tinha passado.

"_Devia ser TPM mesmo, o Boro Boro¹ estava certo..."_, pensava Yoh, aliviado.

Quando todos já tinham adormecido, Anna se levantou da cama e trocou de roupa. Pegou uma mala e arrumou suas coisas dentro dela, apenas o que cabia. Pegou a folha de papel que tinha escrito, a mala, o 1080² e seu lenço. Hesitou um momento perante a porta de seu quarto: "_Será que estou fazendo a coisa certa?", _mas abriu a porta e saiu. "_Sim, eu tenho que fazer isso e tem que ser agora, senão não terei mais coragem..."_

Anna foi até o quarto do Yoh e fez o menor barulho possível para não ser percebida. Deixou o 1080, o lenço de cabelo e o pedaço de papel em cima da cômoda de Yoh, depois ficou parada o observando por um tempo...

"_Ele é tão lindo dormindo assim, parece um anjo dos céus..... Eu o amo tanto e espero que ele seja muito feliz..."_ Depois saiu do quarto do noivo, segurando as lágrimas e foi assim que Anna Kyôyama deixou a casa da família Asakura...

**Notas:**

****

**¹:** Boro Boro: é como Yoh costuma chamar seu amigo Horo Horo, pois não consegue dizer seu nome direito.****

**²: **1080: é um instrumento de poder: o rosário que Anna ganhou dos avós de Yoh.


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03 - A Carta.**

****

Yoh acordou de uma noite não muito boa pra ele, pois tivera um pesadelo. Não se lembrava o que havia sonhado, mas sabia que foi um sonho ruim...

Levantou de sua cama e foi tomar banho. Só após ter trocado de roupa que foi perceber o papel, o 1080 e o lenço que estavam em cima de sua cômoda.

Pegou o papel e percebeu que era uma carta. Começou a ler:

** "Yoh,**

** Eu tomei uma decisão que já devia ter tomado há muito tempo, mas nunca tive coragem suficiente de fazer isso. Agora você já é o rei Shaman e já pode realizar o seu sonho. Você não precisa mais de mim, provou que é um homem de grande valor e tem capacidade de ser independente.**

** Nosso casamento foi combinado pela sua família. A família Asakura sempre quis para seu herdeiro uma esposa forte e inteligente; por isso escolheram a mim para esse "cargo". Mas, nunca perguntaram pra você ou para mim se era isso que queríamos.**

** Então eu tomei essa decisão: você é livre para se casar com a mulher que você se apaixonar. Eu não posso te obrigar a se casar comigo só porque a sua família quer esse casamento. Acho que você nunca quis que o dia do nosso casamento chegasse...você só tem lembranças ruins de mim, lembranças que te fazem querer ficar longe de mim. Talvez você só tivesse respeito e admiração por mim e não pensasse em mim como a mulher que você quer como esposa. Por isso eu te deixo livre para ser feliz em seu casamento com uma mulher escolhida por você.**

** Espero que você seja muito feliz, pois você merece a felicidade. Estou saindo de sua vida porque eu tenho que te esquecer. Não teria coragem de enfrentar a sua família nem de lhe falar pessoalmente sobre isso. Yoh, eu quero que você saiba de uma coisa que eu nunca tive coragem de revelar: Eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei, desde o primeiro dia em que te vi.**

** Essa carta é a minha despedida.**

**Adeus...**

Anna Kyôyama 

**PS: Devolva o 1080 para a Kino¹ e diga a ela que sentirei saudades, assim como de todos os nossos amigos. E, esse lenço, eu deixo para você, para que você guarde como lembrança e nunca se esqueça de mim..."**

Yoh não teve reação depois de ler a carta, ficou parado olhando para aquele papel durante um bom tempo, até que se levantou, trancou a porta do quarto, deitou em sua cama e ficou perdido em pensamentos o resto do dia...

**Notas:**

****

**¹: **Kino Asakura: é a avó do Yoh.

****


	4. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 04 - A Procura.**

****

A única coisa que Yoh conseguia pensar era na declaração de Anna. Ela o amava, ele nunca pensou que ela sentisse alguma coisa para com ele que não fosse a obrigação. Ele começou a se lembrar de todos os momentos que esteve ao lado de Anna.

Lembrou-se da primeira vez que encontrou a Anna. Já naquele momento percebeu que ela era diferente das outras garotas e por isso já a admirava desde o primeiro encontro. Lembrou-se de como a Anna era inteligente, corajosa e sábia, e, por isso, tinha muito respeito por ela. Mas, também a temia: a Anna o assustava, era tão inteligente e sábia que o assustava e ele não a compreendia. Lembrou-se, também, que a achava bonita. Ela era a garota mais bonita que ele já conhecera.

"_Foi a Anna que me ajudou a me tornar o rei Shaman, foi por causa dos treinamentos dela que eu passei por todas as provas e saí vitorioso...",_ pensou.

-_ Eu nunca tinha percebido isso, a Anna...ela sempre se preocupou muito comigo...todos esses treinos eram pra me fazer ser um homem forte, para que eu conseguisse me tornar o rei Shaman e realizar o meu sonho. A Anna sempre quis me ver feliz. Acho que, ela me tratava tão friamente, talvez até mais do que os outros, porque ela não conseguia me dizer o que ela sentia por mim... a forma de ela se expressar eram por pequenos atos escondidos atrás de sua frieza...eu nunca os percebi..._

De repente, lágrimas começaram a percorrer o seu rosto. O coração dele começou a pulsar forte e teve uma sensação que nunca havia sentido antes:

- _Nunca pensei que.......eu...eu amo a Anna...não quero perdê-la...não posso perdê-la..._

E saiu de seu quarto transtornado, correndo para fora de sua casa sem dar nenhuma explicação para seus amigos e sua família.

"_Ela não deve estar muito longe, eu tenho que achá-la logo..."_

Yoh começou a sua procura desesperada, sabendo que sua vida mudaria completamente a partir dali: se não encontrasse a sua amada nada mais lhe teria sentido, ele seria infeliz como nunca pensou que pudesse ser sem a sua presença. Porém, se a encontrasse, ele se casaria com ela e seria feliz ao seu lado.

Percorreu a cidade de Izumo inteira, perguntando para todas as pessoas se tinham visto uma garota com as feições da Anna. Nenhuma informação havia achado, nenhuma pista que o levasse ao paradeiro de sua amada.

Uma tristeza imensa percorria o seu ser. Agora que ele tinha descoberto o que sentia pela Anna, agora que ele tinha certeza de que a amava, ele a tinha perdido. Talvez nunca mais fosse vê-la de novo. Nunca poderia lhe revelar seus sentimentos...nunca mais seria feliz.

-_ Eu sou um idiota. Estive tão perto de ser feliz e deixei a felicidade escapar. Eu sou um otário por nunca ter percebido os sentimentos dela, e nem os meus. Agora nunca mais poderei dizer a ela que a amo..._

Se sentindo derrotado, como se o mundo tivesse perdido o colorido e se transformado em preto e branco, foi voltando para casa...

****


	5. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 05 - A Aparição.**

****

Anna não podia deixar Izumo sem antes ir ao seu lugar favorito. Andou em direção de uma floresta e pegou uma trilha desconhecida pela maioria das pessoas.

"_Se conhecessem, não seria tão belo"_, pensou.

A trilha levava a uma linda cachoeira de águas cristalinas no meio daquela floresta amedrontadora.

-_ Sinto uma imensa paz quando estou aqui. Se pudesse viveria aqui pra sempre, esse lugar seria o meu consolo pra minha imensa tristeza..._

Ficou olhando a cachoeira por um bom tempo, sem pensar em nada, como se o tempo não existisse.

De repente, ouviu uma voz, que dizia:

-_ Realmente, ele é um homem de sorte..._

Ela se virou para ver de quem era aquela voz, um tanto quanto conhecida.

Ficou surpresa ao ver aquele rosto familiar, que achara que nunca mais veria nessa vida.

Hao Asakura¹ sorria para ela e aquele sorriso lhe era agradável e ao mesmo tempo assustador.

-_ Anna, meu irmão realmente é um otário. Se eu tivesse no lugar dele, já a teria feito minha rainha há muito tempo...Você é linda. É a mulher que eu sempre quis ter como esposa. Você e eu faríamos desse mundo o nosso reino...nós conquistaríamos o poder e faríamos um mundo perfeito de xamãs..._

Ela não deu atenção à sua conversa de mundo de xamãs, apenas respondeu:__

_ - Ele não me ama. O Yoh nunca me amou. Por isso ele não me faria sua rainha sem ser obrigado a isso,_ ela respondeu com uma voz triste.

Ele riu:

-_ Até parece que você não conviveu muitos anos com o Yoh Asakura. Ele é lerdo, um molenga. Ele nunca perceberia os seus sentimentos por ele enquanto você não os revelasse. Nem os seus próprios sentimentos o Yoh percebe._

Houve um silêncio. Anna não sabia o que responder. Ficou calada olhando para ele, até que ele disse:

-_ Agora ele já sabe. Os seus sentimentos... e os dele também..._

Antes que Anna pudesse responder, aquele homem que estava à sua frente desapareceu. Ela ficou imóvel durante algum tempo, tentando entender se aquilo que vira foi real ou era um delírio. Não sabia se Hao estava vivo, e talvez nunca viesse a saber...

Anna resolveu ficar naquele lugar mais um dia, e partir para sempre de Izumo ao amanhecer. Não se sabe o motivo daquela decisão, mas ela sentiu que deveria fazer isso, e não haveria problemas, ninguém a acharia ali.

Perto da cachoeira tinha uma cabana abandonada. Anna entrou na cabana, pegou um cobertor e se enrolou sentando em um canto. Ali dentro ficaria até que anoitecesse...

**Notas:**

**¹:** Hao Asakura: irmão gêmeo de Yoh Asakura. É também um xamã.****


	6. Capítulo 06

**Capítulo 06 - Lembranças do Passado.**

****

Anna estava sentada na cabana enrolada em seu cobertor quando começou a se lembrar de sua mãe.

Sua mãe era uma pessoa gentil, amável, agradável, sorridente. Ela amava a sua mãe e sentia falta daquela mulher que fora tão especial para ela.

A parte da infância que Anna teve ao lado de sua mãe foi feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Feliz pelos momentos que tinha ao lado de Kira¹ e triste pelos momentos que passava ao lado de seu pai, Toru². Sempre vira seu pai maltratando sua mãe. Aquela mulher que ela tanto amava tinha sido totalmente submissa àquele homem que um dia chamara de pai; mas, nunca deixara de sorrir para sua pequena filha.

Quando Anna tinha 5 anos, Kira passava por um parto difícil. Anna estava sempre ao lado de sua mãe, esperando para ver seu irmãozinho nascer. Kira não suportara aquele parto e acabou falecendo. Suas últimas palavras para sua filhinha foram:

-_ Anna, minha filhinha...a coisa mais importante na vida de uma pessoa é a felicidade. Por isso me prometa, me prometa que você vai ser muito feliz, filhinha._

Anna ficou muito triste com a morte de sua mãe, mas não teve tempo para chorar porque tinha que cuidar de seu irmãozinho, que estava muito magrinho e pálido. O bebê teve uma febre e não conseguiu resistir. Morreu no terceiro dia de vida.

Toru arrumou suas malas assim que seu filho morreu. Olhou para sua pequena filha e disse antes de partir:

-_ Eu nunca quis ter uma filha. Agora que Kira está morta e não pode me dar o filho que tanto sonhei não preciso mais me preocupar com você, criatura. Você é fraca assim como sua mãe, é fraca como todas as mulheres. Me agradeça por eu não te matar agora._ E saiu de casa sem olhar para trás, deixando a sua única filha sozinha no mundo.

A única coisa que Anna sentiu naquele momento foi raiva. Raiva daquele homem que tanto tinha feito a sua mãe sofrer. Tudo o que queria era chorar, chorar por ter perdido a mãe que tanto amava, e chorar de raiva do homem que não mais considerava seu pai. Mas ela não chorou, ela fez uma promessa:

-_ Eu vou ser forte. Não vou derramar uma lágrima. Não vou deixar ninguém me maltratar. Nunca ninguém vai pisar em mim, ninguém vai me fazer sofrer...NUNCA!!!_

A partir desse dia, Anna fechou seu coração para todas as pessoas. Nunca expressava seus sentimentos e era muito difícil alguém ganhar a sua confiança.

Ao lembrar-se disso tudo, começou a chorar. Chorar como não havia feito quando sua mãe partira desse mundo.

"_Mãe, como eu precisava de eu sinto sua falta...me sinto tão sozinha..."_

Chorou até não lhe restarem mais lágrimas.

**Notas:**

****

**¹ e ²:** Kira e Toru: como eu não sei o nome dos pais da Anna eu inventei esses nomes.****


	7. Capítulo 07

**Capítulo 07 - O Reencontro.**

****

Já estava anoitecendo quando Yoh estava voltando para casa. Mas, ele resolveu passar em um lugar antes de contar para todos o que tinha acontecido.

Pegou uma trilha numa floresta e chegou até uma linda cachoeira. Era um lugar especial para ele também. Anna não sabia que Yoh conhecia aquele lugar.

Ele ficou olhando para a cachoeira, seu olhar era triste e distante. Não lhe restavam mais lágrimas, por mais que quisesse não conseguia chorar.

Anna sentiu que alguém estava próximo. Olhou por uma fresta e viu que era o seu amado.

Hesitou, mas resolver sair da cabana para lhe falar umas últimas palavras.

- _Yoh, _disse lentamente.

Ele não acreditava que estava ouvindo aquela voz, pensou estar sonhando acordado, por querer tanto encontrá-la. Virou-se lentamente, com medo de estar delirando.

_- Yoh, eu...eu não podia partir de Izumo sem lhe dizer...Adeus..._

Ele caminhou lentamente até ficar frente a frente com ela. Colocou dois dedos em seus lábios.

-_ Não diga mais nada, Anna. Eu...sou eu que tenho que lhe dizer algumas coisas....Anna, eu não tinha percebido isso até ler a sua carta...mas agora eu tenho certeza...eu tenho certeza que... **Eu amo você!!!**_

****O coração da Anna começou a disparar. Ela nunca pensou que ouviria essas palavras. Esperou tanto por esse momento, sonhou tanto com esse momento, que não teve reação...apenas ficou imóvel olhando para ele.

Yoh se aproximou mais de Anna a envolvendo em seus braços em um abraço apertado e caloroso. Depois olhou em seus olhos e foi aproximando o seu rosto, fechando os olhos lentamente. Colocou as mãos em sua face, a acariciando lentamente até que seus lábios se encontraram.

Anna e Yoh nunca se esqueceriam do seu primeiro beijo. Foi um momento romântico e especial que guardariam para sempre em seus corações. Foi um momento único e mágico que os fizeram esquecer de tudo e de todos, como se a vida se resumisse naquele instante.

Ele sorriu para ela:

-_ Agora nós podemos voltar para casa. Nosso casamento está próximo. Agora eu tenho certeza que quero que você seja a minha esposa, a minha rainha. E você será, não será?_

Ela olhou em volta e lhe respondeu:

-_ Yoh, eu já sou sua mulher. A cachoeira, as estrelas, a Lua são testemunhas do nosso amor. _

Ele sorriu, era o sorriso mais lindo que ela já tinha visto.

-_ Eu te amo, Anna. Te amo muito. Quero viver a minha vida toda com você. E além dessa vida também a amarei. Meu amor pertence a você, eternamente._

E ela o abraçou, querendo que esse instante nunca terminasse, desejando que esse momento durasse para sempre.

_"Eu sou feliz, mãe. Eu sou a mulher mais feliz desse mundo",_ pensou.


End file.
